


Telephone [3]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Lady GaGa/OFC Series 1 [3]
Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having some fun in the club fantasising about the strange lavender blonde and then taking her home…Stefani is back up the nightclub and being harassed by her boyfriend…so what does she do? Finds a hot bloke and cops off with him while talking to her beloved on the phone!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone [3]

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own Lady GaGa, I have not met her and to the best of my knowledge she has not read my fan fiction. None of my work is written to upset or offend and everything is FICTION. Any and all similarities between your life and this fic are a complete coincidence. The track “Telephone” can be found on Lady GaGa’s album “The Fame Monster”.

Stefani found herself back at that club and she had kept her eyes open for Amy but after three weeks she didn't expect to see her again.  As she had thought the papers were full of stories from an anonymous source that she liked girls too.  She didn't care, she wasn't ashamed.  
She was out to have some fun and to get away from her boy toy, they had been dating since just after Stefani's night with Amy and he already wanted to know where she was all the time.  At first it was sweet & thoughtful, now it was annoying; she needed her own time with her friends.  
Tonight like all the other nights when she'd been away, he had been calling and she had been ignoring.  She had sent him a text before they had hit the club saying she was out dancing with her girlfriends and she'd call him later.  

Stefani was on the floor; drink on in one hand clutch bag in the other when she felt her bag vibrating – fumbling with the flap she pulled out her cell phone and looked at the caller ID "Boy Toy" flashed on the screen.  
"Hello, hello, baby, you called, I can't hear a thing…I have got no service in the club, you see."  
She listened as the music pounded away in the background; not really able to hear what the hell he was saying.  
"What did you say? You're breaking up on me.  Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy."  
Stefani heard him yell something down the phone but she couldn't make out what, "Just a second, it's my favourite song they're gonna play and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand.  You shoulda made some plans with me; you knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me; I'm kinda busy."

  
Stefani put her phone away and continued dancing; she could feel someone's eyes on her all the while.  She had purposefully worn what she was wearing – knee high boots, fishnet stockings, short & very tight skirt and a lace top; short sleeved, slash necked and completely see through, she had star nipple covers underneath; who needs a bra…or panties?  
Once more her cell phone buzzed in her bag, Stefani sighed and dropped her now empty glass on the floor, caller ID showed "boy toy".  
"Stop callin, stop callin, I don't wanna talk anymore!" again she hung up and shoved her phone in her bag and moved her body to the music.  Her hair hung around her shoulders in curls and moved as she did.  Again she could feel a set of eyes on her, turning around to look she saw him; he was tall with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.  He wasn't American she could tell by his facial structure.  He smiled at her, he stood leaning on the side of the bar in his jeans and punk t-shirt.

Stefani looked at her friends, they were busy drinking and dancing, they wouldn't notice her leaving them so she walked over to the tall stranger.  He pulled himself up to his full height; Stefani had to look up at him.  He smiled and her stomach did back flips.  Was she really considering this?  He was gorgeous and the moment he spoke she knew exactly what she wanted.  His voice was deep and European; she couldn't place the accent.  It wasn't American, English or Australian…but she liked it.

Stefani smiled as she felt her bag vibrate again; she rolled her eyes and excused herself for a second, it was him again and she still couldn't hear him any better, she caught "where are you? Miss you?" and "do you miss me?"  He had seen her five hours earlier.    
Stefani lost it, "Boy, the way you blowin up my phone won't make me leave no faster. Put my coat on faster or leave my girls no faster.  I shoulda left my phone at home, cause this is a disaster!"  
He yelled into the phone…was he crying? Yes.  She was sure of it.  He was crying.  Stefani twisted and smiled at her blonde admirer, mouthing "sorry".  The blonde nodded and smiled.

"It's not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party and I am sick and tired of my phone ringing.  Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station. Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, cause I'll be dancing."

Heading back to her admirer she smiled and spoke; "I'm sorry about that.  My friend worries too much."  
"If I were with you…I would too.  Especially dressing like that."  
Stefani smiled and half laughed, was that an insult?  Did he think she was easy?  She thought for a split second, realising she hadn't had sex with a man for 7 months; her boy toy wanted to wait but being the sexual person she is, she was finding it frustrating.  Yes.  Tonight she was easy.  Tonight she would have fun with this blonde.  What was it with her and blondes?  Why was she over thinking everything?  
Stefani felt his hand under her chin, tipping her head up to meet his gaze; she wanted to kiss him…should she? Yes.  
Stefani leant her head in a little, he followed and their lips met.  Her heart skipped and she placed her hands on his waist, his hands travelled through her hair.  She was glad she hadn't put anything in her hair that night.  She liked the feeling of his hands in her hair, she wanted them over her body, touching her skin.  
They broke the kiss and looked at each other, Stefani bit the side of her lip and motioned for him to follow her; he did so.  
Stefani led her blonde admirer to the managers' office she knew the key code by heart, she often used this room to hide from photographers and over zealous fans.  She flicked the light switch looking around to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed she closed the door behind them.

 _In the far corner of the small square room, a little red light began to blink.  Stefani didn't notice and neither did her blonde admirer._

Stefani sat on the edge of the large desk placing her clutch beside her and gently swinging her legs as the blonde admirer stepped closer.  She watched as he undid his button and zipper, hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down with his jeans, they came to rest just below his buttocks.  
She spread her legs as he stepped closer; he stopped and whispered "I don't have anything on me!"  Stefani thought for a moment and shook her head "I don't care."  
He nodded and stepped closer, taking her head in his hands and kissing her deeply, she rested her hands on his firm backside and leaned back, hooking her heels onto the front of the desk as he entered her.  
He moved his lips to her neck, his hands down her torso stopping on her breasts before travelling down and under her top.  His hands felt good on her skin – warm and soft.  
They lay on top of the desk as her blonde lover flicked his hips and thrusted inside her, Stefani moaned and moved her hands placing them above her head on the desk arching her back against her lover.  
The air was cool in the office, air conditioning kept it at a constant 18 degrees, her nipples hardened even more under their covers; her blonde lover hitched up her top over her breasts and slowly peeled them off before dipping his head and sucking each one in turn.  Stefani writhed under him, calling out.  She realised she didn't even know his name.  She didn't care.

Her bag vibrated on the desk, "No!" she yelled.  
"What?"  
"My friend…won't stop…"  
"Let them hear!"  
Stefani smiled and pulled the cell out of her bag, checking the caller ID she clicked the answer button and placed the phone back on the desk.  
His thrusts became frantic, their moans and groans filling the small room.  The music was still loud outside the door as the phone went silent for a few minutes.

 _He listened closely and realised what he heard.  Stefani's moans of ecstasy turned him on, his jeans became tight around his crotch as he listened on, his breathing became heavy.  
He undid his fly and relieved a little of the pressure; a little.  He laid his head back against his sofa reaching his hand into his open jeans wrapping it around his erect penis._

Her blonde admirer moved his hands down her torso, scratching over her nipples lightly making her back arch.  They travelled lower before finding the bottom edge of her skirt and pushing a hand underneath, rubbing his thumb over her swollen clitoris as he thrusted inside her.  Stefani rubbed her hands over her breasts, massaging them as she bucked her hips, matching blondie's thrusts.

 _He stroked himself while he listened to what was going on.  The moaning filling his ear, not just her; he could hear her lover as well._

Stefani bit down on her lip, a tight coil forming in the pit of her stomach.  Her blonde lover moved his hand and lay down on her, leaning up on his elbows as his thrusts deepened, hardened.  Their bodies undulated together on the table top, Stefani wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as their bodies moved together, the table creaked under their weight and their cried out into the room as they climaxed.

 _He gripped himself tighter and sped his strokes, rubbing over his head and the underside of his shaft before once again gripping himself.  Listening as Stefani and her lover came; it wasn't long before he did too._

The blonde lover stood and straightened himself out, pulling up his boxers and jeans, doing up the zipper and button.  Stefani lay for a few moments before sitting up, replacing her nipple covers & pulling down her top, hanging up on her boy toy and replacing the phone in her bag.  Her blonde lover smiled, winked and walked out the room leaving Stefani to straighten up the desk and switch off the light.

 _As Stefani switched off the overhead light, the small red light in the back corner switched off and the camera's recording was saved to the hard-drive in the safe._

She walked out the door and made sure it was locked before heading for the exit, she needed a cab home to her boy toy.


End file.
